1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool by which lubrication grease may be forced inwardly between the drive axle and the tubular spindle of a front drive wheel inwardly along the drive axle and spindle for lubricating the bearings journaling the inner end of the drive axle from the interior of the spindle, independent of removal of the wheel hub journaled on the exterior of the tubular spindle and in a manner requiring only the relatively ready removal of the selectively engagable and disengagable drive connection assembly means between the splined outer end of the drive axle and the inner splines of the hub outwardly of the axial load adjusting nuts for the hub bearings and merely by threading one open end of the sleeve over the threaded outer end of the spindle and forcing lubrication grease through the other end of the sleeve.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of apparatuses heretofore have been provided for greasing wheel and hub bearings independent of complete disassembly thereof. Examples of these previously known devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,058,185, 4,106,816, 4,932,499 and 5,109,955. However, these previously known devices do not include the combination of structure of the instant invention wherein the inner needle bearings of the front wheel of a four wheel drive vehicle disposed between the inner end of the driving axle and the inner end of the tubular spindle may be lubricated in a manner which will also be effective to express dirt and moisture therefrom through the associated seal.